Naruto Ascension
by Shadowfey913
Summary: Naruto successfully thwarted Sasuke's attempt to desert Konoha and join Orochimaru for power, but was compelled to leave for reasons of his own beyond his control. Having forged a new life for himself and others he begins to merge his old life with his new one. Features a predominately male harem with some heterosexual aspects. Was previously know as Naruto: Super ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Da Prologue and the Beginning of Something

Misty clouds covered the sky, along with a light drizzle.

The water tapped lightly against the window, making a soothing sound.

No light could be seen.

The moon had hidden itself behind a shadow of despair.

A beeping noise beside a hidden figure continued insistently.

Slipping off the bed, the figure moved into the dim light of a small lamp.

A tan hand ran though his dull golden locks.

Cold blue eyes stared at the figure that slept in the bed alongside his.

With silent steps, the blond reached over and pulled the hospital sleep shirt down.

Pulling off a patch that covered scars, the blond carefully placed it to the side.

Marred pale skin presented itself in the light.

Dilated pupils suddenly turned into slits, like those of a a demon.

Bringing his thumb to his lips the blond bit his thumb with slightly elongated teeth.

Using his blood he quickly made a design around the marking.

He altered his hands to make hand signs in quick succession.

The sleeping figure mewled in pain as the three tomoe shaped markings started spinning until they merged into a circle with a bloody kanji in the centre.

The figure used his clean white sleeve to remove the blood but the red kanji remained.

Quickly writing a fake note and leaving it next to the lamp the blond stared at his work before replacing the patch.

Deciding he was done, the figure went into the bathroom and quickly changed his clothes.

Doing a hand sign there was a poof and a clone of himself appeared.

Taking the old clothes the clone stayed in the bathroom.

Without a second thought the blond opened the window next to the toilet and jumped out.

~0~

Heels clicked against the tiled floor as a woman with short hair and kind eyes walked through the hall.

She held the clipboard against her chest with one arm while opening the door with another.

Flipping on the light she frowned at the still sleeping figure.

He seemed to be in pain.

Walking over to the bed, the woman moved his blue-black bangs and placed her hand against his forehead.

"Sasuke-kun," She whispered. "Sasuke-kun."

The boy stirred and finally opened his eyes.

Dark eyes stared at his coal black ones.

"Are you feeling all right?"

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed together as he held his hand to his neck.

He nodded.

"Oh, okay. Where's Naruto-kun?"

The boy shrugged.

She sighed and walked over to the bathroom and knocked.

"Naruto-kun?"

The light from the bathroom was on.

"Naruto-kun?"

The woman turned the handle and opened the door to reveal a blond sitting on the toilet with his pants down.

"Ah, Shizune!"

"Gomen Naruto!" The woman shrieked before shutting the door.

She laughed nervously before looking at her clipboard, "You two seem to be healing fine. I'll check on you in the morning. You two will probably be able to leave in two days at most. Ja."

Sasuke stared at her as she left.

There was the sound of a toilet flushing and the sound of a sink running.

Sasuke sighed before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

He didn't notice the bathroom light go out or the sound of a poof.

~0~

_Sasuke stood in a field._

_The sun felt warm on his skin and a breeze lightly blew._

_A shout from behind him had him turning._

_Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi were making their way towards him._

_His team looked happy._

_Naruto was grinning as he ran alongside Sakura._

_Her short pink hair swished back and fourth behind her and her green eyes sparkled._

_Her pink dress was gone, replaced with a white kimono the fit her perfectly._

_Kakashi walked at a leisurely pace._

_He had his hands stuffed in his pocket as he walked with slightly faster steps than usual._

_Silver hair that defied gravity matched his white outfit._

_Eyes filled with wisdom closed into upside-down u's as he smiled._

_His mask was gone, as was his hitai-ate._

_Sasuke was suddenly tackled by the blond. _

_Golden hair was brushed back and Naruto grinned. _

_Blue eyes sparkled with mischief before they faded into red._

_A hand grabbed his throat and the clear sky clouded over, lightening flashing and thunder rumbling._

_Sasuke was different now._

_His hair had grown longer and his skin was a sickly grey._

_Wings cushioned him slightly from behind him._

_His hands clawed at the tan one slowly choking the life out of him._

_Claws dug into the sides of his throat making it bleed. _

_Naruto's other hand grabbed the hand Sasuke was trying to form Chidori in and slowly crushed the bones of his left wrist._

_Sharp canines were dangerously close as the blond leaned down, "I'm never going to forgive you for this Sasuke." _

_Sasuke saw the edges of his vision fade into black as Naruto squeezed his hand tighter against his throat before there was a light snap._

Dark eyes snapped open as he gasped for breath.

Panting the boy looked around before taking a deep breath.

Grabbing the paper cup beside him Sasuke gulped down water before sighing and placing the cup back.

Looking around he noticed the blond wasn't in the room.

Unconsciously he rotated his neck and rubbed his left wrist with his right.

He frowned at the feeling of bandages around his wrist and patches around his neck.

Frowning even deeper, he tossed off the blankets and went to the bathroom.

Before he could make it there was a knock at the door.

Shizune came in with a soft smile and did a quick check-up on Sasuke.

"Well, you seem to be fine. Where's Naruto-kun?"

The boy lifted the note and she frowned.

"I was just down there, Naruto-kun wasn't there."

Tapping a pen against her clipboard Shizune frowned.

Sighing, her heels clicked as she walked over and pressed a button for the speaker.

"Everyone, please search for Uzumaki Naruto and bring him to room 407."

~0~

Shizune frowned.

No one had found or seen Uzumaki Naruto anywhere.

Deciding enough was enough she went to the Hokage.

Loose blond pigtails flew as she pounded her fist in rage.

"What do you mean he's missing?!"

Shizune made a mental note for a new desk before replying, "He isn't in the hospital."

Growling, honey brown eyes darted to the corner of the room.

"Find him and bring him here so I can pound his face into the ground!"

"Hai Hokage-sama."

~0~

Sakura skipped to the hospital with flowers in her hand.

Entering the hospital she went straight to room 407.

Noticing the hospital was in a rush, going back and fourth frantically, she ignored it and knocked at the door.

A few seconds of no answer she opened the door, "Sasuke-kun, I brought you flowers."

Blinking, she noticed the room was empty.

~0~

Tsunade slammed her fist on the already broken desk.

"What do you mean he left?" She growled.

The ANBU didn't flinch.

"His apartment was missing essentials and almost everything was gone. The only thing left was the bed, kitchen table and a few plants. Clothes, past time items and everything else was gone. On the bed we found this."

The ANBU pulled out a notebook with Uzumaki Naruto written on it.

"Has anyone seen what's inside this?"

The ANBU shook his head.

"No one."

Tsunade laid the book down and flipped to the first page.

Brows furrowing, she continued to flip through the pages.

The last few pages had people on them.

A picture of Uchiha Itachi was taped to the page along with finely written notes.

At the very end there was a note.

**Dear baa-chan, **

**I'm leaving Konoha for my own reasons. I won't be coming back. Don't lose any ninja and don't worry about me. If you send ninjas after me they might not come back in one piece. Tell Iruka that he shouldn't worry and one day, ****maybe****, I'll come back.**

**-Uzumaki Naruto, ex-Konoha ninja**

Wrapped around the last few pages and the back cover was Naruto's headband.

Crushing the covers of the notebook she stood, "Gather any available ninja! Bring Kakashi and Iruka now!"

~0~

Sasuke stared at Kakashi in the cafeteria.

The man stared back before asking, "How are you feeling?"

"…"

Kakashi sighed, "Still can't speak?"

Sasuke glared at him before unconsciously rubbing his throat.

Kakashi nodded before he sighed.

"Sasuke," He paused but before he could continue there was a rustle behind him.

"Hatake-san, Hokage-sama demands you come to her office. I will escort Uchiha-kun back to his room."

Kakashi nodded as he disappeared.

Sasuke stared at the spot before standing and following the ANBU back to his room.

~0~

Sakura put the flowers in a vase before heading out the door.

Walking through the town she saw a couple of the genin in a group together along with an ANBU.

~0~

Shikamaru sat on the bed for a check-up.

Shizune scribbled on her papers before sighing.

Shikamaru stared at her before asking, "What's going on? And don't say nothing, I'm not stupid."

The dark haired woman tapped her pen against the paper before placing the items aside.

"Naruto-kun has left the village. Tsunade is ordering any available ninjas gather but so far all we've gathered are genin and many are still not well enough to go."

Shikamaru hummed, "Who do you have?"

"According to the ANBU we have Ten-Ten, Ino, Hinata, Shino along with Iruka and Kakashi."

Shikamaru sighed.

"That's not enough to track Naruto."

Shizune raised a bow.

"Hm?"

"Naruto's learned from all his pranks and knows how to lose even ANBU, what makes you think that a couple of genin, one chunin and one jounin can do?"

Shizune frowned.

"Shikamaru, would you mind helping us plan?"

Shikamaru scoffed as he rolled down his sleeve.

"To catch Naruto? No way. Even I couldn't think of a way to catch him. Naruto is impulsive and thinks extremely well under pressure, probably even better than me."

"But-"

"Millions of shadow clones along with the fact that he could go in over a million different directions for multiple miles. We'd have to have all Konoha searching for him even then we'd need help from other nations. That wouldn't help because Naruto's made many friends, allies and has sexy no jutsu that was altered during his training with the Toad-sage and is not a henge but an actual body transformation. There is no possible way of catching him and even if you do, that unlucky person would have to deal with Naruto. A genin wouldn't stand a chance, he would use Iruka's love and he would manipulate Kakashi."

"Manipulate Kakashi?"

"Un, Naruto isn't as dumb as he makes himself out to be. He knows how to pry at peoples brains and make them do things. How do you think he gets so much free ramen out of everyone? Manipulation."

Shizune looked shocked as Shikamaru stood and walked over to the door.

He put his hand on the handle, "Shizune-san it would be best if you just let Naruto be. Surprising, unpredictable and knuckle headed does not fully describe a serious Naruto."

Shizune stared at the twelve-year-old boy as he left.

~0~

The Hokage stared at the group in her office.

Ten-Ten, Ino, Hinata, Shino, Iruka, Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke.

Frowning, she nodded to herself.

Everyone looked amongst themselves and stared at each other wondering what they were doing here.

Sakura frowned deeply before asking, "What are we doing here?"

Tsunade stared at her cup of sake in front of her before downing it.

"Naruto left the village last night. It will be twenty-four hours before he is declared a missing-nin. If we retrieve him before that time the worst he will get will be the same as Sasuke. Because you are everything that could be gathered and have some connection I want you to use your knowledge of him and find him."

~0~

Iruka was shocked.

Naruto had left the village knowing what would happen if he did.

No!

Naruto would never do that, maybe he was kidnapped!

"Hokage-sama, are you sure he left of his own will? Maybe he was kidna-"

"Iruka! We tried all those possibilities and we _know _he left of his own will."

"But-"

"If you don't believe me here." She tossed him the blond's notebook.

Both Kakashi and Iruka read it over while he young genin stared in disbelief.

~0~

Sasuke's body shook in anger.

Naruto… that hypocrite!

"Don't leave the village Sasuke," was all crap spewing from pale lips belonging to a certain fucking blond.

Narrowing his eyes he grabbed a blank page on the Hokage's desk and wrote:

**How long has he been travelling?**

The Hokage though for a moment.

"About 16 hours."

**We have to leave now to catch up.**

"Agreed. Kakashi, you're in charge. Gather necessary items and leave immediately."

~0~

Naruto stared at the forest around him.

This was the twelfth clearing he had come across and his clones had probably come across more as well.

It was a simple plan really, not hard to follow.

Once he left Konoha he created four clones.

At the next clearing each clone was to make four more.

Then those four.

Each clone, along with himself were given the same amount of chakra.

They all looked the same, wild and dangerous because they were using the demon's copious supply of chakra.

He had two and a half days travel till his destination and then the plan to escape would be different.

Naruto directed his clones before heading off in a zigzag path while a clone took the straight one.

Along the way he felt something that had him moving faster a feral smirk etched into his features.

~0~

The group gathered and immediately followed Kakashi.

Just as they left the gates there was a poof.

Kakashi frowned, "It seems as though Naruto left a clone to alert him just in case, he obviously took the northern path. Tenten and Shino you go Northwest. Ino and Hinata you go Northwest. Iruka and Sakura you take the eastern path while Sasuke and I take the west. Everyone keep on your communicators. Everyone has someone who can track well enough to find which way the real Naruto went. If you find him notify and watch. Do not attack him until either Iruka-sensei or I get there. Now let's get going."

~0~

The real Naruto changed course after the destruction of his clone.

He paused as another clone disappeared.

Leaf ninja on their way to capture him?

Pft.

They were not his worry at the moment. Skipping the clearing, he continued on his way.

It was close to what he was searching for.

~0~

Tenten and Shino frowned as they came to a clearing.

Four sets of prints went in different directions.

"What do we do now?"

Shino thought a few moments before answering, "We wait."

Confused at the statement she asked, "Wait?"

Instead of answering, Shino dispersed a cloud of bugs that separated into four groups.

~0~

Ino and Hinata looked at all the paths.

"Arg, which way now?!" Ino stomped her foot.

"Hey Hinata, can you use your Byakugan to tell which Naruto has the most chakra?"

Hinata nodded.

"Byakugan!"

~0~

Sakura and Iruka looked at the four tracks.

"What now Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka didn't answer before saying, "Only one set of tracks are different so we'll follow those."

Sakura frowned as she stared at the tracks.

They all looked the same to her.

~0~

Kakashi and Sasuke looked around.

Sighing, Kakashi made a couple of shadow clones.

"Sasuke, I know you've seen Naruto do this and need you to copy it. We're going to have to do the same thing he is."

Sasuke nodded and preformed shadow clone just as he had seen Naruto do.

"Let's just wait for now. The clones will came back if they find him."

~0~

Naruto leaped from branch to branch before stopping.

He glanced down at the two figures as they meditated.

The blond smirked before jumping to the ground.

"Well, hello, _hello_, _**hello**_."

Two sets of eyes opened to stare at him as he prowled towards them.

"I'd like to speak to you two."

~0~

Tenten and Shino continued to wait before Shino pushed himself off the tree he was leaning on.

"All my bugs were led to dead ends. We're not following the real Naruto."

Tenten frowned, "Let's go with the others. Maybe we should help check out the other places."

"Agreed."

Shino released more bugs than before and watch as they went ahead of them.

~0~

Hinata panted as she closed her eyes and tried once more.

"They are all dead ends. It seems as though all of them were clones."

Ino frowned before saying, "Let's go back. We should help the others."

~0~

Kakashi frowned as he listened to what two groups had to say.

"_Tachio, all the Narutos we followed were clones."_

"_Same with us."_

Kakashi frowned before saying, "Help Iruka and Sakura with their search. We'll inform you if we find anything."

"_Hai."_

"_Hai."_

Kakashi stared at Sasuke who continued to pace in agitation.

~0~

Naruto smirked at the two surprised ninja before saying, "I'd like to meet your leader. Also, I'd prefer if we leave now. I'm being followed."

Without a second thought all three figures vanished.

~0~

Iruka and Sakura continued with the trail before there was a sound behind them.

Shino, Tenten, Ino and Hinata appeared behind them.

"A-ano, Iruka-a sensei, Tachio sent us to hel-help you." Hinata mumbled.

Iruka didn't respond for a moment.

"Then help." He said coldly.

Uncomfortably, the group got to work.

Hinata used her Byakugan as they travelled, Shino sent out bugs while everyone else tracked.

~0~

Kakashi frowned as both Sasuke's and his clones came back saying all leads were a dead end.

Dismissing them, Kakashi and Sasuke stared heading towards Iruka's group.

Sasuke growled at the waste of time.

13 hours left before it was official.

~0~

Iruka paused a moment in his searching to listen to Kakashi, _"It seems as though you have the right trail all along. We are heading over now. Keep searching."_

Iruka chewed his lip as he watched Hinata overuse her chakra and Shino thin out his bug even more.

They were on the right trail all right but it seemed to be more dispersed than the rest.

"Hinata, Shino, you two rest. We're going to wait for Kakashi."

The group stared at him.

"But, aren't we giving him more time?"

"Yes, but he won't have much."

~0~

Naruto smirked as he walked in front of a mountain.

His two companions walked beside him.

"You sure are a dumb fuck you know that brat?" A gruff voice asked.

"On the contrary. I've never done anything smarter." The blond replied.

"Kisame, stop goading him into trying to escape."

Naruto's smirk turned into a grin.

"Yeah Kisame-cha~n, listen to Itachi-kun."

"Brat."

Naruto didn't even turn as the mountain closed behind him.

~0~

The Naruto retrieval team gathered and started following the longest path.

Sasuke panted from exhaustion.

It had almost been a whole day of searching and they had officially narrowed it down to one path.

None of the others led anywhere which meant this is the real Naruto's path.

Sasuke was tired but not enough to stop him from trying to kick the blond's ass.

Kakashi suddenly stopped in front of a mountain.

"I don't understand." Iruka whispered.

Sasuke watched as Iruka broke off from the group and started mumbling to himself while Kakashi looked angry.

Sakura frowned, "I don't understand…"

Kakashi's hands turned into fists and he wouldn't meet anyone's eyes.

"Naruto's escaped… He's officially become rouge. We can't bring him back."

Sakura's eyes got wide.

Ino and Tenten went to comfort her.

Shino stood there, not knowing what to do in this situation.

Sasuke's fists shook in anger.

Unknowingly creating chidori he slammed his fist into a nearby tree.

He continued punching the tree before Kakashi grabbed his fist.

"Sasuke stop. Let's go back and report this to the Hokage."

Chapter 1

(Four Years Later)

Tsunade rubbed her eyes as she signed another paper.

Shizune suddenly came in.

"Hokage-sama, we have a message from the Otokage."

Frowning she asked, "What does it say?"

She placed the open letter in front of her.

_Hokage, _

_I would like to arrange a meeting with you._

_It doesn't matter which village, if you'd feel safer in yours so be it._

_-Otokage_

Tsunade frowned.

"Shizune. Write a letter back. I want a meeting here and gather all my best ANBU for the day of the meeting."

"Are…are you sure?"

She took a deep breath before nodding.

"The day with the next free slot is tomorrow." Shizune waited.

"Alright."

~0~

Sakura ran down a street until a familiar apartment came into view.

Huffing, she pulled a stray hair back into her short choppy hair.

Her red shirt blew in the wind alongside her pink skirt.

She bounced on the balls of her feet as she knocked.

The door opened.

Messy ebony hair was brushed out of a pale face while dark charcoal eyes glared at her.

"Sasuke-kun, Jiraya-sama gave us some information. He says this time it's the real deal. May I come in?"

He nodded and moved out of the way.

Sliding off her boots, she entered the room.

She sat down while Sasuke went into the kitchen.

Sakura laid down a folder on a coffee table.

The Uchiha came back with a tray of tea.

"Thanks. So according to these, it says that he's in Sound."

Dark eyes glanced around the room before he stood and grabbed something before coming back.

**Sound?**

"Yeah. A picture was taken…" She flipped through the folder's papers.

"Here."

The Uchiha stared at the photo.

"It's not very well but Jiraya swears it was him. We can leave for Sound now. We still have Tsunade-hime's permission to leave and search."

Sasuke nodded.

**I'll meet you at the gates.**

She nodded and left.

~0~

Sakura and Sasuke nodded to each other and vanished from the gates.

They both travelled without stopping, a determined look on their face.

~0~

Tsunade looked at another report.

"It seems Sakura and Sasuke have gone on another search."

She frowned.

Sasuke wasn't the most stable of people to be around, it seems as though the only two who can be around him were Kakashi and Sakura.

He also got along with Iruka but that was only in the few times he went along the searches.

Sasuke wouldn't even talk when she had given him an examination.

The wounds on his neck were healed and everything was perfectly healthy but he wouldn't speak.

Shizune associated it with something psychological.

That as long as he couldn't speak, Naruto would still be there next to him on the hospital bed.

At least it wasn't as bad as Iruka.

He had lost the will to live and had to be taken care of until he was stable enough to care for himself.

It seemed as though his connection to Naruto was almost beyond fatherly.

Tsunade sighed.

Sakura had almost fallen apart at Sasuke's obsession over Naruto.

She had just out and asked him to be a couple and with an unenthusiastic nod they had started a relationship.

But Sasuke's obsession had left Sakura feeling unimportant and insecure.

She had changed herself so much, almost changing herself entirely into a new Naruto when she was around the Uchiha-boy.

It hadn't been enough for Sasuke to even notice her so she had to destroy a part of Sasuke by saying Naruto was dead.

It seemed as though after that Sasuke had gone into depression until Sakura and Kakashi had given him hope again.

Naruto's replacement want much help either.

Damn Danzo for recommending that boy, he just makes them worse.

But without a third then the genin team would never be able to participate in the chunin exams.

"Naruto… you always make things worse when you leave."

~0~

Sakura and Sasuke sneaked past the guard into the Sound village.

"We should probably check the prison. Naruto wouldn't be welcome here, not with Orochimaru."

Sasuke nodded.

"It should be under the Otokage's tower. The tower is the largest building so… there." She pointed to the right.

"Let's go Sasuke-kun."

~0~

"Otokage-sama, it seems we have a message from the Hokage. Tomorrow would be a good day for the meeting and two intruders have entered the village. It seems they are looking for something."

"Names?"

"It seems to be Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura."

The kage laughed.

"Capture them. It could come in handy. Pack my things for my trip and make sure a certain someone has their things packed because I'm not leaving him behind and I'm sure he will follow either way. Oh and please make sure to blindfold the two. That is all, thank you."

The ninja bowed before vanishing.

Underneath the covers of his hat and high collared robes the kage smirked a sunny smile.

~0~

Sakura and Sasuke stared at the large building and blinked as they watched children run in and out the doors.

Putting strange questions aside they began to sneak in through a window but before they could look around they were both knocked out.

~0~

Tsunade stared at her best ANBU.

"I want everyone to be on high alert. Any sign of a threat and you attack."

"Hai!"

"Good. Be here at six tomorrow. Dismissed."

~0~

The next morning was very sunny and bright even though Konoha had a feeling of gloom and despair.

It wasn't unusual in the village.

After a certain blond had left many people had gone into despair, dragging along people with them unintentionally.

Everyone continued on though.

~0~

Tsunade sat at a large table along with the council.

Shizune stood behind her holding Tonton.

A ninja came in.

"The Otokage is here."

Tsunade nodded.

"Bring him in."

Two guards entered, both covered in head to toe.

Next came in the Otokage.

"Ah, Hokage-sama nice to see you."

Tsunade frowned.

"Who are you? Last I heard, Orochimaru was Otokage."

The man sat down and laughed.

He gestured that one of his guards sit in a chair.

"Excuse my guard. It's necessary for her to sit." He explained, amused as he said 'her'.

Tsunade nodded.

"Any who, Orochimaru hasn't been Otokage in three years. I killed him right after I entered his village. I didn't find him to be the most… pleasant of people."

The way he spoke so causally of killing him made her shiver.

"Well, that isn't what I've come to discuss. I would like to form an alliance with Konohagakure. I don't plan on starting any wars, so don't worry about that. I'd just rather have alliances than enemies."

One of the council members frowned as he asked, "What made you take action after three years?"

The Otokage sighed.

"I've been busy with things. Village affairs," One of his guards scoffed and muttered something to himself. "And things of the like. Making an alliance with Konoha wasn't at the very top of the list."

Tsunade sighed and removed her kage hat.

"So what do you have in mind?"

"First things first," He waved his hand.

Tsunade noticed his hands were gloved.

"I'd appreciate you not sending spies into my village."

A third guard entered along with two people in chains.

The Hokage gasped along with the council.

"Now before you have me killed, nothing was done to them. They were held overnight for sneaking into my village. They were captured and I thought it'd be nice if I brought you something to help things along."

Tsunade stared as Sasuke and Sakura in shock.

"Even if you don't want to make an alliance they're all yours. I really do hope they don't enter my home again. Homes are very private, especially mine."

The guard released them and the two left the room, heads hung.

The third guard 'poof'ed out of the room.

"I apologize."

"No need. Would you all like time to discuss this matter or would you just like to discuss a treaty?"

The three elders nodded to each other before saying, "Tsunade would like to discuss the treaty."

A soft groan interrupted them.

"I'm sorry to ask this but would you mind lending one of your guards to escort one on mine to the hospital. It's quite urgent."

Tsunade nodded and let a random ANBU escort a guard out the door.

The Hokage frowned, "Do you know what's wrong?"

With a sigh the Otokage nodded.

"She is quite the stubborn one though. Let's continue. Obviously Sound can not supply itself with everything it needs. My village has become a trading centre of sorts for the villages. So this could benefit you as well."

The council, Hokage and Otokage continued their conversation.

~0~

The guard frowned as he escorted the Otokage's guard.

Grunts of pain continued until they reached the hospital and the guard almost collapsed.

The nurse at the front desk looked at the stranger in worry.

"Are you all right?"

The stranger pulled down their hood and the guard stared in surprise.

"I think I'm," She panted a few moments before saying, "I think I'm in labour."

The nurse stared at her in surprise before she stood.

"All right, I'll get you a room and your friend can fill out the paperwork."

The ANBU frowned but followed none-the-less.

It wouldn't do to leave the Otokage's guard behind.

~0~

Tsunade watched as the Otokage twitched.

"Hokage-sama, I'm truly sorry but can we continue this later? I am quite worried about my guard."

The Otokage stood as did the Hokage.

"I will take you there."

Both kages left.

~0~

The ANBU watched as the woman groaned in pain and the nurse handed him a clipboard.

Ushering him out the door the ANBU stared at the paper in confusion.

Suddenly the object was plucked out of his hands.

The ANBU stared at the Otokage, "I'll do this."

The papers were quickly filled out and handed over to a nurse.

She blinked at him and the Otokage before asking. "What's your relation to the patient?"

"Father of the child."

The Hokage and ANBU blinked.

"This way please."

The Hokage excused the ANBU and followed.

~0~

Akane panted in pain before grabbing the sheets under her.

The door opened and four people came in.

A nurse, the Hokage and Otokage and one of the Otokage's guards.

The woman in labour smiled at the Otokage before gasping.

The nurse stared at the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, are you going to deliver the baby? I know we are short-staffed but calling in the Hokage is a little much. I should call a doctor so you can get back to work-"

Tsunade scrubbed her hands before growling, "It's all right. Just prepare everything."

As the Hokage prepared herself the Otokage whispered words of encouragement to the woman.

Screaming tore through the room.

Tsunade got to work quickly.

She blinked, "She's had children before?"

The kage nodded and firmly gripped her hand.

"Okay then. You know the procedure."

Tsunade was so focused on the woman in front of her that she didn't notice the other kage remove his robes and hat.

~0~

Sasuke and Sakura both waited on the Hokage's office.

~0~

"Aah!"

Silence.

"Whaa!"

Tsunade sighed as she held the child in her hands.

"He's beautiful."

Tsunade stared at the wisp golden hair and tan skin covered in fluids.

She could feel herself tearing up at how much the child reminded her of someone.

Akane stared at the child before collapsing.

"What are you going to name him?"

"Sadao."

Tsunade smiled before looking up and almost dropped the child.

The nurse took the child to be cleaned

~0~

Sakura sighed before lifting herself off the Hokage's desk.

"Sasuke, let's just go. She'll send someone for us."

The boy nodded.

"Let's go to my apartment."

~0~

Sakura opened the door to her apartment.

Sasuke entered the room alongside her.

Sakura was suddenly against the wall with pale lips against her glossed ones.

The pink haired girl mentally sighed.

An escape.

That is all she was to him.

Every time they failed Sasuke would want an escape and use her.

She didn't mind though.

It meant she was helping Sasuke and soon they would try again.

Sakura helped Sasuke remove her shirt before they resumed back to what they were doing.

They both lost more and more clothing as they carefully manoeuvred themselves to Sakura's bedroom.

Sasuke growled in frustration as he removed Sakura's bra.

Sakura's breath hitched as he ran his hand over her breast before trailing down her stomach and resting his hand on her hip.

~0~

Tsunade stared at the figure with wide eyes.

Akane stared with sleepy eyes.

Red eyes flickered from the Hokage to the Otokage.

Blinking sleepily they closed for a few seconds before opening again.

The Otokage stared back at her before smiling softly and nodding.

Akane slowly closed her eyes and drifted to a light sleep.

Turning the Otokage motioned for the guard to leave.

He hesitated before his leader told him, "Go find _him _and make sure the baby is okay."

With a nod and a bow he left.

The door softly clicked behind him leaving the two kages in silence.

The Otokage blinked before moving towards her.

Tsunade continued to stare before muttering a soft, "You."

The Otokage smiled.

"Yes, me."

"You're back."

"Yeah."

"You're finally back."

"It's really good to see you to baa-chan."

"I can't believe it's you…"

"In the flesh. Uzumaki Naruto has returned!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

His Return and Da News

Sakura stared at a sleeping Sasuke.

His face looked so peaceful.

Running her hand through his hair she idly wondered what he dreamt of.

~0~

_Sasuke stared at the blue sky as he laid his head in someone's lap._

_Tan fingers combed through his hair._

_Closing his eyes he shifted slightly._

"_It's so warm here Sasuke." The voice mused._

_He nodded his head, feeling sleepy._

"_We should stay like this forever."_

_Again he nodded._

"_Oi, you better not fall asleep on me teme. Not without giving me a kiss first."_

_A small smile made it's way to Sasuke's face._

"_Baka, you're so cheesy."_

_The pad of the tan finger traced his lips before cupping his cheek._

"_But you still love me."_

"_Yeah I do."_

~0~

Tsunade hugged the male in a death grip.

"_Four _years gaki. You have no idea how worried I was."

"Sorry baa-chan. Like I said, Konoha wasn't at the top of the list."

Tsunade let go and wiped her eyes.

"You are going to have to tell me everything," She paused as she spotted something.

"What happened to you?"

The blond grinned sheepishly.

"Ah well, about that…"

~0~

The Otokage's guards stared at the child before the shorter one spoke.

"You lost the bet. It has the demon features of _her._"

The taller snickered as he handed over money to the other.

"_She's _damn lucky we covered those up with genjutsu before anyone noticed."

The shorter nodded.

~0~

Naruto sat in a chair.

"Well you see, I merged with Kyuubi. Seems the bastard knew that, that's why he started secretly training me when I was young."

"How young?"

"About eight. It started when I was twelve and that was one of the reasons I left. Apparently there are side effects of merging with a demon."

He stroked the fox ears hiding in his hair.

"I have tails too. Honestly, I like it. Makes me look hotter don't ya think? Especially the red eyes. Makes me look cool. Now I know why Sasuke was considered so hot."

He gave her a look that made her laugh.

"After I left I joined Akatsuki. I became the leader quite easily."

Tsunade's eyes were wide as she listened.

"After I became leader, we started searching for the other jinchuuriki and asked them to join. They all said yes so that made the group larger. Then we started getting shit from Orochimaru so we went there and I killed him. After that I became Otokage. You know, it's the "you earn what you kill' kind of deal. I took it even though I was only fourteen but then the Kyuubi merging started to go downhill and I had to be contained. Same with the other jinchuuriki to a lesser extent. Then came something extremely surprising."

He glanced over at Akane.

"I am the ultimate male." He smirked.

With those ears it really did make him look better Tsunade noticed.

"How are you the 'ultimate male'?" She asked.

Naruto stood and walked over to Akane.

He placed a hand on her forehead and there was a poof.

"It seems as though I can impregnate strong males. He was in a altered version of Sexy no Jutsu so he could birth."

Tsunade gasped.

"Naruto, that's Uchiha Itachi!"

His hands twitched.

"Yes, and? If you try to take him away from me I will kill you. I won't hesitate Tsunade. He is one of my mates and an official Sound ninja. It's my job to protect him."

Tsunade frowned at the tone.

She didn't have a doubt Naruto would kill her if she touched the man in front of her.

She noticed something on him as well.

"He has ears."

Naruto nodded.

"I have a contract with demons. If a demon bonds with a human they can be sealed inside. I sealed Kuro no Neko inside Itachi and they merged after a while. All my mates are jinchuuriki. One of them told me I have an animal boy/girl fetish. I was hoping he would merge with a weasel for names' sake."

Another poof and the man turned back into a woman.

"Wait, you said 'one of my mates', how many do you have?"

Naruto smirked, "A lot. I can control their chakra as well. There's many things I can do. After I finally merged, I took control of Sound and started making alliances. Konoha is the last major nation I need to make a deal with. Honestly I can't say I approve of your ninja teachings though. It was an academy student who knocked out Sasuke and Sakura. They look good by the way."

Tsunade frowned.

"Naruto," He gave her his full attention.

"Yes?"

"Would you mind meeting up with some people. A lot of people miss you. Especially your team… and Iruka."

Naruto's eyes softened at the name of his old sensei.

"Well, I kind of have to stay for a while baa-chan. Sure I'll meet up with them. Besides, I can't leave my mate and baby."

Tsunade nodded.

Naruto scratched his cheek, "Um, not that I think your ANBU are inadequate but I would prefer to leave my guards with the baby and Akane. I won't need any protection. I'm not a kage for nothing."

Tsunade smiled softly before she scowled, "What's wrong with my ANBU?"

"Nothing baa-chan, it's just come on. Academy students from sound vs. what, chunin-jounin? From Konoha. What would your ANBU be like against my ANBU?"

Tsunade sighed.

"Fine gaki, have it your way."

Red eyes sparkled.

"So you admit my village is superior?"

He quickly dodged a fist.

"Don't push it. Don't forget I'm a kage too."

Naruto grinned.

"Baa-chan, it's alright if I stay here for tonight right?"

She nodded.

"It's good to see you gaki."

"You too baa-chan. I'll meet you in your office tomorrow morning."

~0~

Tsunade glowed in happiness as she called in an ANBU to her office.

It was only 2 in the morning, people wouldn't mind.

"Hokage-sama."

"I know this is dumb but could you deliver these to the person who's name is written on the card."

"Hai."

She nodded.

"You have two free days off after this if you wish."

The ANBU bowed.

"Thank you Hokage-sama."

~0~

Naruto watched as Akane shifted and woke in her new bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired." She said softly.

The blond smirked, "It seems Namakazi genes won over Uchiha this time. But Neko won over Kyuubi somehow."

There was a poof and Sharingan eyes stared into Naruto's demon ones.

"It's good to know."

Tan fingers carefully rubbed crow black ears hidden in identical long hair.

"Did you get the treaty?" Itachi asked.

Naruto shook his head.

"Not yet. You have time to rest though. We're staying in Konoha for a while. Kisame is going to guard you while Gaara guards the baby."

He nodded.

The blond stared at him with a smile before saying, "I'm going to heal some of you just in case. I don't want to much chakra running through you after all this. I'm going to leave in a little while. When I come back tell me if Kisame was being a dick again."

Itachi stared at him as Naruto ran red chakra covered hands over his stomach.

"I do not want to be the reason you destroy Kisame."

Thumbs pressed into his stomach and the shorter of the two shivered in pleasure.

"I wouldn't destroy him. I just never have a reason to punish him."

The Uchiha rolled his eyes.

"And no getting turned on while I heal you. I don't want to find out if I can impregnate you right after birth."

Itachi grimaced.

"Neither do I."

Naruto nudged the older man over and got in the bed with him.

Spooning him, the two fell asleep.

~0~

Naruto left Itachi while giving Kisame orders to watch and guard him while a clone was sent to give Gaara instructions as well.

The blond used a henge as he walked to the Hokage's office.

On the way he saw familiar faces.

He frowned as he noticed almost all the ninja didn't realize his form was a henge.

Realizing how behind Konoha was compared to Oto now that he ruled he held his head high.

His pride and ego getting larger.

Ah, the wonderful thing that is male pride.

The blond quickly went to the Hokage's door and knocked.

"Enter."

When he opened the door he was greeted with piles and piles of papers.

"Ah, I see you haven't found the secret to beating paper work baa-chan."

She stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Secret?"

He nodded.

"I'll tell you if you write up that treaty we discussed."

Tsunade sighed.

"It's so strange seeing you like this gaki."

Naruto shrugged.

"Get used to it. Got a whole village relying on my choices and I don't want to ruin it three years in."

Tsunade sighed.

"Who am I supposed to give the position of Hokage to next Naruto. I was honestly planning on you."

The blond shrugged.

"Isn't there a test or something?"

Tsunade shook her head.

"It more of a current-Hokage-recommends-you-and-council-says-yes-or-no- kind of deal."

Naruto frowned.

"That sounds like a bad system. This council is full of old geezers who chose the people they think they can manipulate. With the exception of you baa-chan."

Tsunade shrugged.

"Ah, gaki be at Barb-e-que in five minutes. Everyone'll be waiting."

Naruto nodded.

"Why couldn't you set this up at Ichiraku's? No one is able to compete with the old man's ramen. You should give him to us as a gift baa-chan, stay on Sound's good side."

Tsunade threw a pen at him as he shut the door behind him.

"You've changed so much. Hopefully for the better."

~0~

Sasuke and Sakura entered the restaurant and noticed many other familiar faces.

They all looked around nervously, not used to being in each other's presence after the blond had left the village.

Sakura and Sasuke took a seat next to their old sensei and current one.

"Why is everyone here sensei?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi shrugged.

"Everyone appears to have gotten a letter from the Hokage asking to meet here."

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other.

Suddenly there was a cloud of smoke and the sound of firecrackers going off.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Uzumaki Naruto had arrived dattebayo!"

~0~

Itachi stared at the small infant in his arms.

Kisame and Gaara stared at the child with mild jealousy.

It looked so much like Naruto.

A small tuft of blond hair was rustled as it moved its golden cat ears.

It seemed as though Kyuubi traits were rare, so far none of the children had inherited them.

Luckily they got their father's charming good looks and with their own added features made them all the more appealing.

Demon spawns are going to slowly take over the world with a naive charm and calling out 'ttebayo' after everything when they were ranting or excited.

Even though is was a beautiful moment in normal people's eyes, Kisame thought it very amusing that Itachi was still in his female form.

Itachi glared at him.

"I'm telling Naruto-kun." He said calmly.

Kisame stopped snickering and hung his head while Gaara and Itachi smirked.

The short redhead walked over to Akane and asked, "Let me hold him."

Akane nodded and carefully placed the child in his hands.

Gaara stared at the child and sniffed the golden ears.

Poking the baby's belly, he watched as he tried to kick him away.

"He still hasn't opened his eyes." Green eyes scanned over the child.

Akane sighed in relief and shrugged.

"Hasn't found his father's scent yet."

Gaara nodded and handed back the child.

"Who's eyes do you think he'll have? Your Sharingan or Naruto's demon eyes? Maybe the blue ones?"

The two stared at the child fondly.

"He'd look best with the blue." Kisame muttered.

~0~

The smoke cleared.

Everyone was silent and stiff.

Naruto blinked.

Did his henge slip or something?

Could they see his ears?

Suddenly there was a sob and Naruto was tackled from behind.

"Naruto-nii-chan!"

Naruto grinned as he held the crying boy.

"Konohamaru!"

The startled name that fell from Naruto's lips pulled everyone out of their trance one by one.

Managing to pry the little brat from his waist the blond hugged and greeted everyone one by one.

Some were happy, others angry, while most just couldn't believe their eyes.

Naruto shyly walked over to the table with his old team and sensei.

Iruka slowly stood and touched Naruto's face.

Before the blond could do anything he was in a tight hug, tears wetting his shirt.

"Naruto, you're back. You've come back!"

The blond stared at him for a few seconds before hugging him tightly.

"Hey Iruka-sensei. It's been a long time. The second we leave, I'm going to treat us for ramen at Ichiraku's."

Iruka pulled back, nodding and wiping constantly at his face.

Sakura stood and stared at him before suddenly slapping him.

"How could you leave! How could you leave like that and just come back like nothing ever happened?!" She cried.

Tears ran down her face as she glared at him.

The blond stared at her before pulling her into a hug, "Sakura, I left for my own reasons. And I know something happened, I had to deal with it too. You had friends, I had no one for a while. You're not the only one who felt pain. I'm sorry, but it's something I had to do. It won't happen again though because you'll know where I am."

Sakura continued to quietly sob as she sat back down.

Naruto walked over to Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, nice to see you were on time. The road of life must have really wanted you to be here."

Just with that Kakashi's eye turned into a smile.

"You really are back."

Naruto didn't nod, instead he shrugged.

Blue eyes wandered over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke,"

The Uchiha stared at him.

And stared.

And stared.

Sakura wiped her eyes one last time before saying in a shaky voice, "He can't speak. Ever sense that day…"

Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"That's only because he's to scared to. He probably knows he can't do it."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Stupid teme," He muttered.

"Ba-ka."

Almost the whole restaurant gasped as Sasuke spoke for the first time in four years.

It was known through out the whole village he hadn't uttered a word since the loud boy had left his precious village.

The blond suddenly grinned and wrapped an arm around Sasuke, pulling him close.

"Missed you to Sasuke."

"Nar-u-to." He whispered back.

The blond pulled away and grinned, "So what did I miss?"

There was yelling and stories yelled over stories as everyone tried to get his attention.

Suddenly it all stopped as another entered the room.

Blue eyes looked over the newcomer.

Furrowing his brows he stared at the pale boy.

"Hello, you must be Naruto-kun."

"Yeah. Who the hell are you?"

He smiled a smile that irked the blond.

"Me, I'm the newest member of team 7."

Sakura stood and got in-between them.

"Naruto, this is Sai."

She took a deep breath, "Your replacement."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Abandoned During the Oto Alliance

Naruto stared at him before holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Sai."

Sai stared at the hand blankly.

"Ah, you shake it, it's a form of greeting. I'm not into formal bows."

The man stared at the hand a moment more before he also pulled out his hand to shake.

Naruto turned his head and mouthed, 'What's wrong with him?'

Sakura waved her hand in dismissal.

Naruto turned back to stare at him.

~0~

Gaara watched the nurse closely as she cared over the child while Akane rested.

His sharp eyes watched her movements until he heard the steps of three people from yesterday.

He didn't even turn, knowing the scent would not be a threat and continued to stay hidden.

Gaara scrunched up his features underneath the hood and mask he wore.

Rancid stench is was, even he couldn't keep a straight face.

"So this is the child of the Otokage?" Homura grunted.

"It seems so. The ANBU we questioned gave this description." Koharu murmured.

"It seems as though it hasn't even opened its eyes. It looks so much like the demon child that left. Hopefully it isn't a demon either." Danzo muttered.

Gaara's hand twitched towards something sharp.

What right did these _humans _have to judge what was his.

The three stared at the child as the nurse wrapped the baby in its first diaper.

With a loud cry the baby awoke.

Gaara sighed, Naruto didn't think this through.

He silently followed as the nurse as she found Akane's room and handed over the crying child.

"He must be hungry. Do you have experience?"

The dark haired woman nodded as she held the crying baby.

"I'll give you some privacy."

The nurse left.

"I'm getting Naruto. We don't need a child to do this in a human hospital." The red head spoke to Kisame.

The man nodded.

~0~

Naruto spoke awkwardly with people around him.

Suddenly clearing his throat he asked, "So how many happy couples are there? I know some of you got together so spill."

People shifted uncomfortable.

"No one, really?"

Sakura shrugged.

"Well, Shikamaru hooked up with Temari. Ino and Chouji just started dating. Tenten and Kankuro as well. And…"

She paused and shifted uncomfortably.

"Asuma and Kurenai-sensei got married and are having their first kid."

Naruto nodded.

"And, well, Sasuke and I are dating too." She said quickly.

Naruto blinked the broke out into a grin.

"About time."

He got a perverted gleam. "Is it good Sakura-chan. You can tell me, you know you want to."

Sakura blushed before aiming a fist at him.

"Naruto!"

She watched as he dodged the hit and looked at his amazed face as she broke the floor.

"Wow…" He paused. "That was hot."

Sakura blushed and tried to hit him again.

He suddenly turned just as his guard appeared.

The blond frowned as he walked over to a secluded corner.

"What's wrong?"

Gaara spoke in a soft tone about the child.

"Now?"

The blond could sense the angry aura around the shorter boy and sighed.

"Fine. Fine."

He turned to the full restaurant.

"I have to go but I'll find you guys soon to hang out dattebayo! Ja ne!"

With that both the guard and Naruto left.

~0~

Akane held the baby as he continued to cry.

Sighing in frustration she held the baby closer.

"Hey Akane, how's he doing?"

A glare was sent at him.

"Right, right." Naruto pulled out a kunai and pricked his pointer finger.

He waited till the blood welled up and placed his finger at the child's mouth.

The two guards and 'woman' sighed as the child finally stopped crying to suck as the blood.

Naruto smiled fondly as he bonded with his child.

Akane watched as the boy finally opened his eyes.

Naruto smiled brightly and Akane let out a small, proud smirk.

Sharingan eyes stared at the blond, two tomoe in each eye.

"He already had Sharingan. It took the first one a couple days to develop it."

There was a poof and Itachi took back the child and did the same as Naruto, pricking his finger and letting the baby suckle.

The tallest of the four sighed happily, "Finally it shuts up!"

Naruto frowned before saying, "Yours wasn't any better…_Kasumi._"

The shark like man stiffened.

"You said you wouldn't call me that unless it was an emergency."

Naruto shrugged.

"I said 'maybe' not 'I promise I won't'."

Kisame huffed.

They all watched as the baby yawned and his eyelids dropped.

"I think Sadao-chan is sleepy. I'm going to stay here so you two can rest a little while. I'll call you guys when you're needed."

The two left in a cloud of smoke.

"Your brother spoke."

Itachi blinked.

"I know you've been coming to Konoha, keeping an eye on him because of the elders. How long has he stopped speaking?"

Itachi shifted the child away from Naruto and protectively to his left.

"Apparently after your fight. Unconsciously thinking that if he didn't speak you'd come back. He always was foolish."

Naruto shrugged as he held out his hands for the child.

Hesitantly, Itachi placed the child in his arms.

Itachi's ears twitched anxiously as the Uzumaki expelled his henge.

The baby opened his eyes to stared at the twitching ears.

Tightly fixed layers of golden fur shone in artificial light as sharp eyes followed the moment.

Naruto's tails brushed against the child and he watched as the boy grabbed one and put it in his mouth.

Red eyes twinkled in amusement before licking a chubby check.

Itachi sighed.

Tan hands held the baby a few seconds more before thrusting the baby back.

"He's hungry and you don't have to be so worried. Gaara's judgement is much harsher than mine."

Itachi took the child and noticed Naruto poke at a soggy tail tip in disgust.

Another poof and Naruto was in henge while Itachi took on the form of Akane.

Slitted red eyes watched as she pulled out her breast and guided the child to the nipple.

With a foxy smile the blond asked, "Can I get a turn next?"

A barely visible blush marred perfect pale skin.

"No."

The blond pouted. "We're going to leave in three days or less."

She nodded.

~0~

Naruto wondered around the village before stopping at a familiar door.

He knocked.

The door opened slowly.

"Hey Iruka-sensei. You still up for ramen?"

The shorter man nodded.

Grinning the blond led the brunet down a familiar path.

"Why did you leave? I mean, you worked so hard to get Sasuke back…"

The blond's smile slipped off his face.

"I left for my own reasons sensei. I know it was selfish, a lot of people probably still hate me for it, but I did it for good reasons. Besides, I did some good in the ninja world."

The two sat down and waited.

"What can I get you two to- Naruto?"

"Jiji! Haven't seen you in a while. I haven't had decent ramen in a while so let's start off with two miso. Okay with you Iruka-sensei?"

The brunet nodded and scratched the scar across his nose.

The old man left with a smile.

"Naruto… are you staying in Konoha? Forever?"

Shaking his head he said, "No, but you can visit me with permission from baa-chan. I'm not going to be leaving this place in a while."

"Where are you staying?"

Two bowls were placed in front of them.

Grinning, the sixteen year old grabbed some chopsticks and snapped them in half.

"I'm staying in Oto." With that he started shoving down his meal.

~0~

Tsunade looked over the agreements of the treaty once more before nodding to herself.

This seemed to meet most of the requirements.

Frowning she looked at the ninja exchange program that Naruto insisted to make Konoha ninja more powerful and Sound more domestic.

It seemed as though the other villages had denied this.

Scrunching up her nose she distantly wondered why the blond said his students were different.

The council could go to hell, she was not going to deny this to the new Otokage.

Placing her signature on the official document, she placed it somewhere safe before she started to work on other papers that Shizune had been nagging to her about.

She couldn't help but smirk at the thought of Naruto telling her the secret to defeating this stupid paperwork.

She would arrest him if he didn't, though she couldn't because he was apparently an official citizen of Oto, the same reason she couldn't arrest Uchiha Itachi.

It seems as though Naruto had found a loophole in the Black Book system.

Sighing she sent an ANBU to gather the blond.

~0~

Iruka stared at the blond as he set down the bowl.

"Oto?"

Naruto nodded and in hushed whispers explained why he lived in Oto.

Iruka stared at him wide-eyed.

"You are the new Otokage?" He repeated disbelieving.

A nod from Naruto.

The blond motioned to bring another bowl.

"And you are here to make a treaty with Konoha?"

Another nod.

"You also want to start an exchange program?"

Another nod.

"You're not making this up?"

Shaking his head Naruto grinned, "I also asked Tsunade if you could be one of the teacher for a while if it was okay with you. You'll be able to meet some people very close to me."

Iruka stared disbelieving.

"Sensei, your ramen is getting cold."

Iruka snapped out of it with that statement.

"Is it all true?"

Naruto stared at him in the eye, "I swear to you I am not lying."

Iruka stared at him before smiling softly.

"I'm so proud of you Naruto. You have no idea right now."

The blond ordered another bowl as he gulped down his fifth? Sixth? Who knew, all he knew is that nothing could beat Ichiraku's ramen.

Iruka was about to finish up his bowl when Naruto asked, "So will you?"

"Huh?"

"Teach. I know it's sudden but I really would like you to see all the good I've done."

Iruka swirled the last bits of noodle with the broth.

"Yes but I haven't taught in a while. I stopped after you…left."

Naruto frowned before sighing.

"I really am sorry sensei. If I'd know I would've done things differently."

"So you still would have done it?"

"I truly believe what I've done was right."

"…"

~0~

Sasuke walked away from a waving Sakura slowly.

_He's back._

The youngest Uchiha rubbed the seal on his neck.

His frown deepened when as he remembered how he supposedly got it.

~0~

_Shizune peeled off the bandage on his wrist and checked the bones, making sure they were healing._

"_You seem to be healing just fine Sasuke-kun."_

_He stared at her blankly._

_Re-wrapping up the healing wound he bared his neck as she peeled off the right bandage._

"_This one is healed just fine. Let's check the other…"_

_She frowned as she examined the seal._

"_Sasuke-kun, had anyone looked at your neck other than me?"_

_He shook his head._

"_I better tell Tsunade-sama about this."_

_She left._

_A while later she returned with the Hokage._

_Tsunade tapped her foot._

"_What's so urgent Shizune?"_

_She slowly peeled off the bandage so it wouldn't hurt the Uchiha._

_Tsunade frowned and examined the seal._

"_It's been permanently altered. It seems as though Naruto did it before he left. I saw this image in his journal. It'll be impossible to undo."_

"_Are you sure?" Shizune asked._

_Tsunade nodded._

"_I'm sure. I've read over Naruto's notes. It isn't reversible, the only person who can do that is the person who created it. Sasuke is going to be stuck with this for a while. But until then, Sasuke you should probably search Naruto's notes and see what you can learn."_

_He nodded as Tsunade handed him a journal._

_~0~_

Sasuke hadn't learn anything from the note but he _had _learned that Naruto was good at sealing.

Any power he could possibly get was sealed and could only be used if he were dying, even then it would manipulate the power to heal him nothing more.

Surprised, he was met with someone at his apartment door.

_Naruto?_

The blond smirked.

"Hey Sasuke. I came to see you."

Sasuke gave a questioning look.

Before he knew it, the blond was beside him.

"Hmm, seems the seal hasn't started losing it's effect. Oi Sasuke, why don't you speak? According to Iruka-sensei, you started speaking even less after I left. I didn't know 'hn' was a word but apparently you won't even say that. Are you gonna start speaking to me?"

Sasuke stared at him blankly before walking past him and stood in front of his door as he searched for his keys.

"Ah, ah, ah, teme." Naruto jingled the keys in his hand. "You don't get these back until you say something to me."

Sasuke frowned.

"Baka." It was whispered and hoarse .

The blond shrugged.

"Am I allowed to come in?"

"No."

The blond pouted.

"Fine. I'll just leave."

"Naruto," Clearing his throat Sasuke continued.

"How long… how long are you…staying?"

He swallowed thickly at the effort.

"Three days. But you'll know where I'll be Sasuke. Don't worry, Sasuke, you'll be seeing me around."

Sasuke turned his head just in time to see the blond vanish in a poof.

~0~

Naruto watched as Itachi fed the child in his female form.

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"No."

"Just a little?"

"No."

Sighing he looked over at the redheaded guard.

"…"

"No."

Turning his head he stared at the tallest of them all.

Kisame made a face before growling out a, "No way in hell."

"Fine. I bet you'd all let me do it if we were at home."

"No." Was the simultaneous answer.

Breathing deeply he hung his head.

There all turned as a bird started pecking the window.

Getting up, the blond opened the window.

A small bird flew around before landing on Naruto's outstretched finger biting at it's leg.

After he took the note the bird flew off.

Naruto mentally deciphered it before sighing.

"What has happened?"

Scratching the back of his head they all waited.

"Seems that time of the year has come for a certain someone for the first time. We're going to have to head back tomorrow. Are you up for it?"

Akane shifted in the bed before nodding.

"Good. I need to see the Hokage. I'll be back soon."

~0~

Tsunade watched Naruto read over the treaty with an extremely serious face.

He placed it in front of him before grabbing a pen and crossing something out and replacing it.

"I'll sign it if this happens."

She read it over before sighing.

"…I'll make it happen. So why did you want to speak with me?"

"Oh yeah, something urgent came up that can't be postponed. I'm going to have to head back to Oto as soon as possible."

"What's the problem?"

Naruto sighed.

"It's personal but if it's not dealt with it could turn into a problem for my village. I'd rather just deal with it now."

Tsunade sighed, the way the blond spoke…

He would've made a great Hokage.

"All right. Today is the start of a new month. Let's just make this easy and start sending over ninjas. I've already told them to come here at the end of the day if they wish to participate in a treaty. It's almost the end of they day."

Naruto nodded.

"I have to gather up some things. I'll wait for you by the village gates. Tell your ninja to grab minimal things and I'll supply the rest. See you soon Hokage-sama."

She nodded and bowed slightly.

"Otokage-sama."

~0~

Itachi squeezed his thighs together as Naruto placed chakra coated hands over his crotch and lifted them upwards towards his stomach.

"How do you feel?"

He forced down a blush as he noticed everyone could smell his arousal.

"Fine."

"Well enough for travel?"

He nodded and sighed as Sadao was handed back to him.

"Grab your stuff. We're going to have to get going and make sure to give back the hotel key."

~0~

Tsunade stared at the ninja.

"This is pretty much a good-will mission. Behave your best and don't you dare create any problems. It seems Oto's new leader is much better at persuasion that Orochimaru. If you do anything to create a war, we are screwed. Got it?"

"Hai!"

"Good. The Otokage is kind enough to give you items needed because it seems as though there is something very urgent. Grab minimal supplies and head to the village gates to escort him, along with a few others, back to Oto. Now go."

The all disappeared.

~0~

Naruto tossed a bag over his shoulder before putting on his robes.

"You three ready?"

Gaara slipped on his hood and carefully disguised his gourd to make it look like a travel bag of sorts.

Kisame hid his sword in a scroll, knowing it would be easily recognizable by anyone who knew anything about the mist village.

Pulling on his bag he slid his hood on and pulled up the collar underneath the coat.

Itachi finished making a comfortable sling for Sadao and pulled on his bag.

Sighing at his stubbornness, the blond snatched the bag from him and tossed it over to Kisame.

"When you need something you ask. Your priority is Sadao-chan. Now let's go."

Glaring at the blond he followed with Gaara at Naruto's side and Kisame at his.

~0~

The Konoha ninja watched as a couple of people walked towards them.

Proudly, the Otokage walked towards them.

Iruka watched closely.

He glanced at the group around them.

Distrust made them twitchy and paranoid.

Of course it would, they didn't know who was under those robes.

If it were still Orochimaru, they would have tried to kill him on the spot but they didn't know this man nor his sins.

The Otokage and Hokage spoke a few words before she nodded.

"Leaf ninja, according to the Hokage you are all very reliable and strong. Along the way, your first priority is to protect these two."

He gestured towards Sadao and Akane.

The ninja stared at the two before nodding.

The Hokage stared at them before turning to the Otokage.

"I'll be sending over my ninja here as soon as possible."

Tsunade nodded.

"I'll be looking forward to it."

"Just don't go to easy on them. My ninja like a good challenge."

~0~

The Leaf ninja watched the Otokage carefully.

They watched as the woman, Akane, whispered something to him and was handed a small hat.

The female ninja 'aww'ed mentally as they looked at the baby with an adorable hat that looked like a frog.

With the night becoming chilly, they decided to stop.

Crackling fire filled the awkward silence.

There was a small sniffle and everyone's attention was brought to Sadao and Akane.

The sniffle got louder until it was a full-blown cry.

Ignoring everyone, Akane pulled the blanket around them and discretely unbuttoned her blouse.

Males turned their heads away as they saw a bit a flesh peek out, some discretely peeking.

"I'd appreciate if you'd turn you attention fully away." Akane muttered, feeding her child.

The females gasped in horror that they all stood and surrounded Akane.

"You guys are all perverts." Sakura muttered.

They frowned before they heard a soft chuckling.

Everyone stared at the Otokage before he noticed the stares, "What?"

They just continued staring.

~0~

Sleeping arrangements were awkward to say the least.

Only having the materials for one tent, given to Akane and Sadao, they all huddled together for warmth.

Squeezing together around the fire, but along with the fact that three of those people were total strangers, had them fidgety.

To make it more uncomfortable, Akane had offered most of the girls room inside the tent to keep them warm so it was just a couple of male strangers huddling together to starve off the cold.

Awkward.

"So, how about we get to know each other a little?" Kakashi murmured.

The Otokage shrugged.

"How about you all start, we'll just say names and rank for now unless you'd like to say more."

Kakashi started.

(AN: Obviously I'm changing it.)

"My name is Hatake Kakashi, jounin."

"Aburame Shino, chuunin, and no I would not like to say anything more. Why? Because no one is really interested-" "I'm Inuzuka Kiba and this is my pal Akamaru! We're both chuunin but we're ready to be jounin." He grinned.

"I'm Akamichi Chouji, chuunin, do you have any snacks?"

Smoke ghosted into the air.

"Of course he doesn't Chouji. I'm Sarutobi Asuma jounin."

He elbowed the sleeping boy beside him.

"Nara Shikamaru, jounin." He muttered without opening his eyes.

"Hyuga Neji. ANBU rookie."

"Rock Lee! I am a jounin and would love to have a group of my own to instruct!"

"That's my boy! I am Maito Gai! Jounin."

"I'm Sarutobi Konohamaru! Genin. This is my first mission without my team-mates!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself Konohamaru. Umino Iruka. Jounin."

"…"

The Otokage waited for the next to speak.

"That's Uchiha Sasuke. Jounin." Kakashi spoke instead.

"Sai, I'm part of team Kakashi as a jounin."

"Obviously my ANBU can't give out names but they can give what they are addressed as."

The shorter one lifted his head, "Tanuki."

He lowered his head and resumed to stare into the fire.

"Shark."

Was the response from the other.

"Obviously, my rank is kage. My name… I'll tell you when we are in the safety of my village."

Quite resumed before Shikamaru magically produced a sleeping bag and muttered he had and extra one for whoever wanted it which started a quarrel amongst the Konoha ninja at the denial of the Oto nin.

~0~

The female leaf ninja cooed over the child in Akane's arms.

"What's his name?"

"Sadao."

Keeping the baby against her chest she rocked the small boy who was to occupied with the attention he was receiving to fall asleep.

"What's your name?"

"Akane."

"I'm Yamanaka Ino!"

The blond brushed her bangs out of her blue eyes as she made faces at the child.

She was suddenly pushed away, "I'm Haruno Sakura."

She let out a yelp as the baby grabbed her pink locks and pulled.

While Sakura struggled to get her hair loose she received help from a pale lilac eyed girl.

"My name is Hyuga Hinata."

Freeing her hair Sakura thanked Hinata before tackling a laughing Ino.

There was a soft smile as the woman next to her silently asked to hold Sadao by holding out her arms.

"I'm Yuhi Kurenai. I'm going to be having a child as well, in about six months. I'm able to continue menial duties as long as I'm careful."

Akane nodded.

"It's very difficult to be a pregnant ninja."

"Oh, so you're a ninja? I'm Tenten by the way."

The woman nodded as she fixed her crow black hair.

Red eyes watching her child carefully.

"I attracted the Otokage's attention by being strong."

"_He's _the father?" Ino asked, scandalized.

Akane raised a perfect brow as she took back Sadao.

"Is that a problem?"

"It must be so nice." Sakura muttered as she imagined herself with a Hokage Sasuke and being able to buy anything she wanted.

"Not really. He has many duties and responsibilities."

With that Sakura's bubble was popped by a chibi Akane holding a needle twice its size.

"Ah."

"But it is nice when we do get to spend time together. He's a hopeless romantic."

Bunching together they all stared at her with interest.

"What's the most romantic thing he's ever done?"

~0~

Morning birds chirped as the sun rose.

Flapping their wings, they just avoided a kunai aimed at them.

Everyone groaned as they woke.

Chilled morning air made them shiver as they covered their tracks.

Konoha nin watched as the Otokage spoke with his guards and Akane.

Agreeing upon something, they walked back to the group.

~0~

The guards at the gates bowed.

The Konoha ninja were about to enter when the Otokage stopped them.

"Before you enter my village… There are two things."

They all stared at the village leader.

"One, outsiders aren't welcome here. Don't expect a warm welcome from my village, if you can't take it then we'll send you back to Konoha. Second, don't stare."

With confused faces they followed.

Walking an unfamiliar path they watched as people peeked out from behind curtains.

Children hid behind whatever they could to peek at the strangers.

Everyone flinched when a load roar was heard from the largest building soon followed by a large amount of chakra.

"My guards will take you to where you are staying and show you around."

He turned to Tanuki, "Take Akane home and make sure they rest."

Nodding they went a separate way.

Shark turned, "Let's go."

They watched the Otokage head to the largest tower.

Another surge of chakra had everyone staring at the tower a moment longer before deciding it would be best to leave.

~0~

Naruto removed his hat as he entered the kage building.

People guarded a door, trying to keep it closed.

There was an especially hard thump against it before the people noticed Naruto.

"Otokage-sama, we tried to keep him stimulated as long as possible but it seems he only has a taste for you."

Another surge of chakra.

The other person trying to keep the door closed chuckled nervously, "Seems he's picked up your scent."

They both nervously chuckled before Naruto rubbed his eyes.

Stepping forward he motioned for them to open the door a bit.

Taking the opportunity, the person ran out the doors before he was grabbed by the neck by Naruto and forced down.

"You two aren't needed anymore. Tell everyone not to disturb us."

They bowed before quickly leaving.

Naruto made sure they escaped safely before looking at his captive.

"Deidara, I thought you were prepared for your heat."

Wild blue eyes stared at him before he managed to pry himself away and started nuzzling his crotch.

"Aww, my darling little bitch is in heat bad isn't he. I'll take care if you."

He ran his fingers through long blond hair before rubbing his animal ears.

The blond purred as he rubbed his body against the younger blond.

Running a finger down his spine to his tail.

Continuing past his tail the blond inserted a finger making Deidara mewl.

~0~

Konoha ninja watched as the chakra pulses grew smaller and smaller.

"What's happening?" Sakura asked the two guards.

The taller guard snickered while the shorter stayed silent.

"Otokage-sama will probably explain. If he can finish up today though I doubt it. The first one is always the worst."

Confused looks were shared amongst the group.

In the corner of the room Kiba frowned at Akamaru.

"Just stay here until you feel better Akamaru."

~0~

Naruto sighed as he stared at the blond.

Trying to pull away, Deidara whimpered.

Primal urges getting the better of him, Naruto bit his neck harshly.

The blond slumped slightly, his long blond hair spilling over.

Growling in approval Naruto bit harder, letting chakra flow though his elongated canine teeth.

Gasping in pleasure the long haired blond started mewling again.

~0~

They sky turned orange as the ANBU showed them around.

"Where is everyone?"

"It's spring." The shorter answered.

"And?"

There was no answer to the question as they entered the main part of the city.

Suddenly Kiba shuddered as certain smells hit his nose.

Both guards snorted as they noticed his sudden change.

"It seems as though you've smelt why we've seen no one."

Kiba's brows furrowed.

"But there's so many…"

"There's a reason people are begging to become Oto's ally. It seems Konoha is one of the few who haven't heard why."

"We might not see the Otokage for a while because of this. Feel free to look around. Please do not cause trouble and try to become as comfortable as possible in the village since you will be staying here for half a year."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lost Children and Pointless Missions

It had been four days.

Four fucking days of being in the village without doing a thing.

Restless, the Konoha shinobi decided it was time to venture through the town.

As soon as they opened the door Kiba frowned.

"I'm going to stay in guys. Go on ahead."

Hinata frowned, "Are- are you all right Kiba-kun?"

He nodded and went back to his room.

There was a strange smell in the air as they ventured out into the city.

Children laughed somewhere in the distance.

"Let's go shopping!" Ino announced.

Some groaned while others agreed.

"To the market!"

~0~

Naruto stared fondly at the passed out blond on the bed.

"Finally over. That was shorter than expected."

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Tossing a blanket over the naked man Naruto stood, uncaring that he was nude.

"Take that stupid thing off."

A pale hand removed the mask.

Brushing aside red bangs the man stared at the unconscious blond.

Sniffing disdainfully the redhead focused on the taller blond.

His eyes slowly trailed down to his crotch before a cough brought back his attention.

Naruto smirked, "I should've let you stay as a puppet. You get turned on too easily Sasori."

A slight blush covered the other's features.

"Your guest are getting impatient and one of them seems to have picked up the scent of mating season."

Naruto shrugged on the button up shirt that the redhead handed over to him.

"I'll get to them soon enough. Besides," His smirked turned devilish as he grabbed the redhead's wrist and bent him over a chair.

He fingered the button of Sasori's pants as he nibbled on his ear.

"I've neglected you enough haven't I. I'll take care of you before I send you to retrieve them for me."

The pair of pants the redhead held dropped to the floor.

~0~

Sakura held up a shirt to herself before turning to Ino.

"What to you think?"

"Too pink. Try this, it'll go with your eyes."

Sakura stared at the shirt with a pout.

Grabbing the pink one she turned, "What do you think Sasuke-kun?"

He stared at her blankly before Ino tore it away.

"It's too pink!"

Sasuke stared a moment before walking away towards the weapons.

It seemed as though every shop had weapons in them.

Along the isles of the market, weapons could be found everywhere.

Obviously this village wouldn't be under stocked when it came to war.

The door to the shop opened.

"Uh Akira, I think we took a wrong turn. This isn't the right shop."

"Yes-huh Masumi! They're over here."

Sasuke watched as two very small children looked around.

The Uchiha stared at the children as they stared beck.

_What the fuck?_

_~0~_

Naruto stretched as he walked down the halls of his home.

The kage tower was large enough to house his large and growing family.

Suddenly, another guard came running by.

A loud roar caught both their attention before the guard hid behind him even though he was taller.

"Bee, what did you do?"

"I was supposed to be watching the brats for the runt and now he's on the hunt."

Naruto winced as he heard a wall being crashed into.

Gaara's demon state was quite reckless.

"You lost them…"

He felt the other nod.

"I'll take care of it."

"Thanks man I'm glad you're on my side cuz you just saved me hide."

The blond watched as the rapper sped off before there was another crash.

Rubbing his eyes he sighed, he was to young to be dealing with these kinds of things.

A blur of sandy brown and red shot past him but before it could get past Naruto grabbed and flipped the other onto his back.

"Gaara, calm down."

Golden eyes glared at him.

"He lost my children."

Picking the shorter boy over his shoulder the blond sighed, "They're in the market. I promised them before I left I'd let them chose a weapon for their training. You should be able to sense them."

Gaara dug his claws into Naruto's back.

"They're three and that's not the point. He _lost _them."

The blond started heading towards a door with the kanji 'kage' written on it.

"Akira and Masumi are perfectly capable of taking care of themselves. To add to that, they are demons and are half mine. They know what to do in case of emergency."

Swatting at the tail that batted back and forth in agitation, the blond set him down in his office.

"Besides, they're to cute to say no to."

A growl filled the room.

"Fine. I'll send someone to get them and _you _can say no."

Golden eyes narrowed.

"Fine with me. They are _not _using anything without my permission."

The blond walked to his office and sat in his chair with the redhead following alongside him.

"You're to protective of them. They're strong Gaara. That's why they are alive today."

Naruto called someone in as he glanced at his paper work.

"Shit." He mumbled.

Gaara's demon ears twitched.

"What?"

"Nothing." _I didn't tell baa-chan the secret._

"Oh well," He mumbled to himself. "That reminds me…"

~0~

Sasuke stared at the two children who couldn't be more that four.

Brows furrowing, he stared at twitching ears and swooshing tails.

Even an Uchiha had to reach out a pull give a slight tug.

"Ow! Akira! He pulled my ear!"

"Meany-face!" Akira is seemed, yelled and pulled the other twin back.

They both glared at him with clear blue eyes.

Their eyes went to a spot beside Sasuke before an ANBU appeared.

"Akira? Masumi?" The two perked at their names but frowned when they noticed it was a familiar face.

"…You're Okaa-san wants you two back now."

Both their eyes widened.

Sasuke could see their red and blond streaked hair bobbing.

"Uchiha-san, the Otokage wants you and the other Konoha ninja to report to his office."

~0~

Gaara frowned as he glared at the children who glared right back.

"Otou-san said we could pick something out for the academy!"

"I don't care what your Otou-san said. He's doesn't always think things through clearly."

"But Okaa-san!"

They glared at him before losing the glare and turning teary-eyed.

Lips pouting, eyes wide and watery, an expression of absolute betrayal.

Resolve level: weak.

One child let their tears leak.

Resolve level: Extremely weak.

The other let tears fall as well and they hugged each other.

Resolve level: Gone.

"Fine!"

He turned heel and glared at the blond.

"Your at fault just to let you know."

Naruto grinned as the children ran to him.

Placing his hat on Akira he ruffled Masumi's short locks.

They were both identical.

Red highlight in golden locks, cut short enough so that it could pass for a boy or girl.

Clear blue eyes that they were both named after.

Chubby baby faces to go along with their small pre-pubescent bodies.

High voices that got higher with excitement and lips curved to show long canines.

The only differences were their tails and ears.

Akira had gold with red tips and Masumi had red with gold tips.

Gaara's scowl turned into a small smile as he picked up Masumi.

Akira played with the hat before Naruto tried to take it.

"No! I want to wore it."

"Wear it Akira. I need my hat though, I'm the Otokage."

"For now." The twins muttered.

"Scary. Fine, you're going to have to stay here until I can go home though and that might not be until dinner and you know how Okaa-san is."

Both twins shuddered.

"Okaa-chan is scary!"

Gaara frowned before pinching Masumi's cheek and then Akira.

They both pouted.

Naruto laughed and Gaara smiled slightly.

The door opened.

"Otokage-sama, the Leaf ninja."

~0~

No one knew what to do or say when they saw Naruto in the Otokage seat with a child on his lap and the redheaded psycho that had helped on the Sasuke retrieval mission holding another identical child.

Sasuke noticed it was the brats he saw in the store earlier.

Iruka finally broke the silence, "You really are the Otokage."

Gaara snatched the hat and placed it on Naruto's head before grabbing Akira by the shirt collar and dragging them both out of the office like a mother dog carrying pups by their skin.

Iruka stared in awe, as did everyone else before they started yelling and asking questions.

Ears twitching, he growled dangerously.

Everyone quieted down as stared at him.

"Naruto," Iruka reached over and poked a golden fur covered ear.

"What's this?"

With a deep sigh the blond motioned for them to sit and get comfortable.

"Obviously I wasn't a normal kid in Konoha. When I was younger my body contained the nine tailed demon fox. Early on I started slowly merging and eventually I merged completely but not without side effects." He pointed to his ears and widened his eyes to get their attention.

"Got some fancy looking tails and my chakra is different too. I'm a lot stronger too. I bet you noticed my villagers have them as well… My village is a demon haven."

They all stared at the blond.

A bombardment of questions was asked before a blond ran in.

His long blond hair was tired up and his bangs covered one eye.

Blue eyes looked irritated as he slapped something down on Naruto's desk.

"You officially suck."

Sharp ninja eyes caught what the item was and stared in wonderment.

"?"

The question going through most of the people's heads; Why does a male have a positive pregnancy test?

"Congratulations." Naruto muttered.

The shorter blond growled before suddenly flinging himself at the Otokage.

"I'll kill you!"

Amusement filled red eyes.

He leaned forward and pecked Deidara's nose.

"I was kind of in the middle of something. Can we discuss it later?"

Deidara's tail twitched in irritation.

"No! I'm never speaking to you again."

The Konoha ninja frowned before Sakura spoke up.

"Wait just a second! What do you mean s_he's _raising you children when you have one with Akane?"

Sakura had obviously missed a bit of information.

Naruto waved it off and Deidara stomped out the room.

"We can get to know each other later. I really do have official business to get to."

Sai suddenly spoke, "You're harbouring a missing-nin."

Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"I am not. Every ninja nation knows he is here. Every Kage and Daimyo knows as well. Well, not _every _kage it seems. Anything against another village makes his punishment death. You have an outdated book ROOT member. And if your… master does anything to my village I will know about it."

The sound of a drawer being opened and shut echoed in the silence.

A small black book was tossed to the boy before the blond continued while fixing his hat.

"Anyway, you are all going to be tested and ranked. Konoha and Oto do not have the same ranking system. Some of you will be teaching in the academy because many of the teacher's aren't going to be there for a couple of weeks. Obviously you won't have the same team but if you're that uncomfortable I can put you with the person requested. If, at any time, you wish to go back to your village tell me and you will be sent back. A certain amount of money will be given to you every week. Housing, food and clothing with be given. Eventually you'll be allowed to take missions for Oto if you want extra money."

He paused to see if they were following, assuming a yes, he continued.

"Any crime committed here will be punished by both Konoha and Oto unless it is thought Oto will be unreasonable."

He snapped his fingers and an ANBU seemed to melt out of the shadows.

Handing out small books he took a breath before saying, "These are the laws and how they are punished. If you try to leave Oto without permission then you will be hunted and jailed until Konoha deals with you. And these need to be signed."

The same ANBU handed out sheets of paper.

"After adjusting for a couple of days you will chose whether to sign them or not. I see one of you is missing so I'd appreciate if you told him about this. His sense of smell will bother him here at this time of the year. Dismissed."

The professional tone had everyone leaving with confused looks on their face.

~0~

Sai flipped through the pages of the new bingo book.

Many faces added and many faces were gone altogether.

Danzo had asked him to join this team so he could find and kill the missing-nin Uzumaki Naruto.

But it seemed as though his assignment had been removed with the approval of the other Kages and Daimyos.

Along with that, it seemed as though some of the more dangerous people had been tamed by the new Otokage enough to be allowed to stay here.

Brows furrowing, he decided he needed to speak with the Otokage and Danzo.

~0~

The Konoha ninjas were in a daze as they entered their luxurious for-the-time-being home.

It seemed as though Kiba were taking a shower from the sound of it.

Deciding they should get to it, they opened the small booklets and remembered the laws of Otokagure.

~0~

Naruto cloned himself multiple times and sent each one to a different room.

The real Naruto sighed as he stayed in his office to take a nap.

The clones hurried to other rooms.

Mating season was not a thing to be taken lightly, especially with more than one mate plus he had to check on a few friends.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Origin and Graduation

Naruto stared at the paper in front of him, his thoughts wondering away from his task.

Smirking he stared at the afternoon sun.

Yesterday had been very…satisfying.

His cock was tender but he didn't mind.

After all, he was going to have to get used to it.

Mating season came every year and he had been neglecting it this year somewhat…

He was somewhat surprised that his mates hadn't started humping his leg.

The door to his office opened softly.

Yahiko came in with a grin.

"Hey foxy, guess what?"

"Hm?"

"Apparently you get to spend the day with all your little brats and the Leaf ninja want to start doing something."

Setting down his pen he sighed.

"Bring all the brats to the academy."

"Kids or ninja?"

"Both."

Yahiko laughed.

"All right. They'll be there in five minutes."

Naruto stood.

"Family time along with torturing ninjas from another village without repercussions. Cool."

There was a poof as the blond suddenly left.

~0~

Konoha ninjas looked around in awe.

They had been everywhere around the village except for the training areas.

It was truly amazing.

The academy was much better looking than theirs.

The ANBU leading them stopped at a door.

"The Hokage will be watching your progress along with the teachers to see if you pass the academy and graduate to genin."

The large group entered the room and was greeted with the sight of children.

Staring at the twitching ears and tails they all walked towards the back.

Naruto smiled brightly, making some of the small demons smile in return.

Six to nine year old children stared ahead at the Otokage and their teachers.

"Today will decide if you graduate the academy." Naruto started. "You will all be taking the test independently. These tests will be to test which you excel and which you need to improve. Afterwards you will be put on a team to even out your strength and weaknesses. Hopefully you will all teach each other what is needed to make you all powerful and strong. Don't be discouraged if you don't pass this time. All of you are barely taking the test for the first time and don't worry, I didn't pass my academy test until the fourth time. As long as you're willing to try, you won't fail. Now let's go pass that test!"

The children cheered as they followed the blond and their teachers.

The Konoha nin followed in confusion.

~0~

Naruto stood proudly in the dojo.

"As you can see my children are here with me so please be careful. Everyone grab a paper. Each teacher will give you your test and then you will move clockwise to the next test. Tomorrow, everyone will be put into teams and given a sensei."

Naruto smiled and encouraged the hesitant as everyone took a number.

Sasuke was the first of the Konoha nin to take a number.

Opening the slip he showed it to Naruto.

"That's taijutsu. Her over there."

Sakura grabbed the next.

"Sealing techniques. That old guy in the shadows."

Sai was next.

"Taijutsu. Go over there with Sasuke."

Kakashi grabbed a slip.

"Chakra control. That pretty little girl over there."

Lee came up next.

"Genjutsu. That guy with really long hair."

Neji stared at Naruto for a few seconds before showing his number.

"Ninjustsu. That fat chick over there."

Tenten showed the slip of paper.

"Medical jutsu. That old lady by the medical bed."

Gai proudly held up his paper.

"Strategy. That's a written test. You have to go over to the desks."

Shino stared through dark shades.

"Tracking. That guy with an eye patch holding up a bunny."

Akamaru handed the slip to Kiba.

"Genjutsu. Go over with Lee."

Hinata stared a few moments at him, eyes glazing over.

"Medical. Tenten's already there."

"Chakra control with Kakashi over there."

Kurenai smirked as she walked over towards Kakashi.

Konohamaru grinned, "What did I get?"

"Weapon use."

His grin slipped.

"It's with that cute girl over there with the huge boobs."

A perverted gleam filled his eyes and the grin came back.

Chouji came up.

"Weapons with Konohamaru."

Shikamaru lazily held up the slip.

"Ninjustsu, with Neji.'

Ino give a flirtatious smile.

"Sealing techniques with Sakura."

Asuma held up the final slip.

"Taijutsu with Sasuke."

Iruka walked up to the Otokage.

"Hey Iruka-sensei. I know this might not be something you wanted to do but could you help me watch over my kids? I kind of want you to meet them and they are a handful as well but…"

Iruka smiled.

"I get to meet my student's children. How many do you have?"

The Otokage gestured to the small crowed of children.

"You've been…busy."

Naruto had enough modesty to blush.

"Yeah. How about we watch them take the exam and get to know the little tykes."

Iruka nodded and picked up a plush a child had thrown surprisingly far.

~0~

Asuma, Sai and Sasuke stood next to the crowd of children uncomfortably.

A woman in short shorts and a small top paced slightly as she explained the instructions for her exam.

"Each one of you will fight my clones. As soon as you land one hit you pass the first part. The second is to find a way to destroy the clone or hit it as much as you can with just taijutsu."

"All right, let's get started."

~0~

Kiba and Lee stared at what they thought was a male.

Incredibly long silver hair was braided and the face shadowed by a hat.

A long cloak covered a thin looking body.

"For the genjutsu exam you must all convince me of something that is not. Along with that you must all be able to escape my genjutsu to pass."

~0~

Shikamaru and Neji frowned at the excited children.

A plump woman frowned at them before sitting atop a desk.

"To pass my test we will see what your ninjutsu is and make a test for it. We will start by dividing the groups by types of chakra."

~0~

A small proud looking girl stared everyone in the eye as she spoke, "Chakra control is extremely important. This is the one test you must absolutely pass unless you are in the special circumstances group."

Kakashi discretely teased some of the children while Kurenai had her full attention on the girl.

"Four tests will be given. Let's begin."

~0~

"Medical ninja are extremely important on the field. Without them many would die. This is your first lessons in the field. You will all be trained in basic healing. This is not a tested area but basic teachings. Let's begin." The old lady smiled softly at Hinata and Tenten.

~0~

Gai frowned as he was forced to sit in a small desk.

Staring at the paper he frowned.

He'd never done well with strategy.

~0~

Shino watched the man as he sneered at everyone.

"You brats have demon blood in you. Obviously your senses are better than normal. Tracking this little thing should be easy. If you fail then you obviously don't deserve the title of demon."

The man lifted his eye patch.

"This is what happens when you track something with dulled senses. Swore off sake the day my eye got torn out."

~0~

Sakura and Ino glared at each other.

"I bet I'll get a better score than you." Ino taunted.

Sakura glared at Ino before smirking, "I bet I'll win."

There was a cough and they both stared at the man hidden in the shadows of the corner.

"I'd appreciate if you let the two boys through to start their test."

~0~

Konohamaru and Chouji watched as she bent over the desk to place weapons on the table.

With a light blush covering their features they listened to her words, "Weapon use is one of the hardest things to master. Pinpoint accuracy is needed every time. If you're off, even a little, it could be disastrous."

She magically produced dummies.

"Let's begin."

~0~

Iruka winced as a two year old dug sharp claws into his arm.

"And who's this Naruto?"

Dark purple eyes glared at the brunet man.

"Awata!"

Naruto smiled as he slowly removed the silver haired boy's claws from Iruka's flesh.

"His name is Arata. Two years. He's quite vicious."

The boy pouted before clawing at Naruto's hands.

Ignoring the claws, Naruto continued.

"That one that wants to take out your hair tie is Hitoshi. He likes touching hair."

"Odd."

Naruto nodded his agreement.

Two children ran in between both Naruto and Iruka.

"You'll be seeing these two a lot. Akira and Masumi, they're in the academy. They're going to be in the class you'll be taking over for a while. They're twins so they can't be separated."

"Why can't they be separated?"

"They've never been separated before and if someone tries, like their Okaa-san, they turn destructive."

"Tou-san! Ayane won't let go!"

"Ayane." The tone was sharp, making the small girl release the twins' tails.

~0~

Konoha ninjas waited as the children continued finished up their tests.

They had to admit, none of them could probably pass when they were genin but they weren't.

So a gold star sticker and a cookie to all.

Gathering, they all wandered over to a far wall.

They all spoke of their success in their tests and of the sensei who gave them.

"I swear that guy in the shadows was so scary!" Ino ranted alongside Sakura.

~0~

Sasuke stared at Naruto as he tossed a child in the air happily.

"Is this the Naruto you and Sakura fought so much over?"

Dark eyes glanced at the boy beside him.

"Hn."

Sai stared at him.

"I bet he has a bigger penis than you."

Sasuke glared at him.

Sai watched as the blond placed the child on his feet and stood.

Their eyes widened as he stripped of his kage robes.

Tan skin covered large muscles that were shown quite nicely against his tight black shirt.

A slight bulge in black pants indicated the blond was going commando.

Their eyes darted to the tails dancing and twitching.

"I wonder how he is in bed." Sai mused to himself.

The youngest Uchiha silently plotted the replacement's death.

Sai leaned back against the wall and pulled out a sketch pad.

Sasuke continued to watch the blond play with the group of children and Iruka.

~0~

Iruka watched the academy students finish up their tests.

"You're ninja program is harsh."

The blond continued to finger comb his daughters hair.

Removing the hair tie from his mouth and pulling the elastic around her hair he nodded, "Demons are different from humans."

"You're going to have to explain many things about them to me."

Red eyes stared approvingly at the ponytail.

"Did you know the first demons started out as humans and spirits?"

"Really?"

The children in the room quieted, knowing the tale and wanting to hear it from their leader.

"Yes. The first ever demon started as two different beings. Humans were created just like animals. They had their own purpose but it was never learned and they had to make their own. Eventually humans started grouping and building a society deciding what was good and what was bad. The good from the evil. Before humans started killing they banished the evil, though it had never been done before, that is what was decided upon. Eventually that law was acted upon because a boy had stolen something from a sacred shrine. The boy was special though, his senses were better than the animals of the forests. Surviving on that alone he became an animal as well. He forgot his village's language, forgot his name, forgot how to be human. Eventually he died but didn't leave the land. He stayed. He stayed in the exact same spot he died, waiting for the one thing that kept him from being an absolute beast. It was a woman. Before he had died the two had made a bond and mated but she had left before he could stop her. He never even got to see his child. So he waited for years and years. His spirit never leaving the spot even though the gods invited him to their celestial palace. After years and years a young girl came along. She had very special eyes… They were just like those of his mate. She saw him even though everyone else had just passed by. They formed a bond as well, and when she learned who he was, pulled out a necklace. Beautiful jade that had been worn by him until he had given it to what seemed to be his mates, fourth generation grandchild. The gods, who had been watching him decided he should be given another chance at life, having spent so many years to hear news of his mate. Without thinking of repercussions, they combined the two along with some of their power to make their new creation have a long life. But a passer-by knew of what the gods had done. The girl had been labelled as evil and so had the spirit. Not knowing it was a creation of gods the passer-by told everyone he saw of a great and destructive evil that would kill them. The creature was genderless and powerful. White fur covered its glorious body, snow white ears that would twitch as the slightest of sounds. A black nose that could smell the scent of the sun's rays. Red eyes that watched the movement of every raindrop. Claws that could shred mountains but its most noticeable feature were the tails. Endless in amount and magnificent in every way they danced a dance of unknown and endless power. But even though it was gorgeous and beautiful it was hunted. Even with all its power whenever it shifted to a human form it had noticeable details. So when the gods bestowed it children, a child for every tail, it taught them how to hide but just like itself the children, along with their children's children, were cursed to be misunderstood no matter how glorious the demon would be."

Naruto blinked as he was brought back to reality.

He loved that story, especially when a certain someone told it to him.

Someone cleared their throat, bring everyone off the story teller's spell.

Even though they wanted another tail of demon history, the children continued their tests.

"Whaaaaaa!"

Naruto stared at the small girl crying.

"Saki, what's wrong?"

"Ji-chan!" She cried.

A small smile highlighted the blond's features.

"It's okay Saki-chan. Ji-chan is happy now. We have a place where the curse doesn't get through."

The girl sniffled before nodding.

Iruka raised an eyebrow.

"Ji-chan?"

Naruto nodded, "Every demon is a descendant of the original demon. Demons and humans only merge once they form a bond. Even then the demon doesn't technically merge with the human body more of a they give you power while they go back to the demon world to get new power. Ears and tail are only a remembrance of the demon power going through them unless they're strong enough to go into demon mode."

"I never would have thought there were so many jinchuuriki out there."

The blond shrugged.

"It's more of a mandatory thing to live here. Outcasts and certain special cases are merged with demons and allowed to live here. Because this place has a bad reputation humans stay away."

"It's a haven for people like you huh?"

The blond frowned but nodded.

Suddenly the baby Naruto had had in a sash started crying.

Sadao fisted the cloth around him.

"Damn it!"

Before he knew what was happening, a slender finger was tapping him on the shoulder.

The blond sighed in relief and handed over the child to the other.

"Thank kami. I'm glad you came."

"I knew you forgot something. You should have reminded me to feed him before hand."

"Well you're here now."

~0~

The hair on Sasuke's neck stood.

Rising his head from the test in front of him.

Looking around he spotted someone next to Naruto.

His eyes widened.

~0~

Itachi rocked the baby.

"I'm to weak to defend myself." He murmured.

The blond nodded.

"I know. But I'm here."

Red eyes stared at each other.

"Sadao is such a mommy's boy." Naruto murmured.

"It's nice to have someone attached to me. Ryuunosuke and Yuzuki are so attached to you."

The whiskered boy shrugged.

"That's only because they never see me."

A chilling cry was heard, "CHIDORI!"

*~0~*~0~*~0~


End file.
